A Change of Heart and A Twist of Fate
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: Achilles didn't kill Hector. He and Brisies were ready to leave when Agamemnon captures her. Now he must make a deal with the Trojans to rescue her. Rating might go to Pg-13 in later chapters. AchillesBrisies HectorAndromache ParisHelen
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Yay.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did but I don't.

It starts when Achilles and Hector are fighting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Achilles POV**

Achilles knew that he had Hector.

Hector's swings began to get wilder. They would either have no force or wouldn't be anywhere near the target.

Hector came in for a swing that was parried easily. Then Achilles saw his chance; Hector was going to attempt to change sword hands.

He was right. As soon as Hector weakened his grip to pass it too his left hand he knocked she sword out of his grip and onto the sand.

Hector knew that he had lost and sank too his knees in exhaustion.

"Just do it. And please make it fast," he said so only Achilles could hear.

As Achilles' sword went to Hectors neck ready to chop it off Achilles stopped. Hector showed no sign of fear, only sorrow. His brown eyes were full of sadness.

_He has Bresies' eyes_, Achilles thought. _Where did that come from? You're here to avenge Patroclus. So do it. You have him. You're not going to just let him live not after what he did to your cousin, not after you have him here._

Achilles raised his sword in the air.

_But he thought Patroclus was me. After all he was wearing my armor and I did train him. Maybe this man doesn't deserve to die. And he didn't force Patroclus to fight Patroclus threw himself into death. Besides I can't hurt Bresies and I don't really want to kill Hector, he's a good man._

Achilles lowered his sword he had made up his mind.

"Get up Prince of Troy. I am not going to kill you."

Hector stayed on his knees. His eyes were focused on the sandy ground.

Achilles grabbed Hector's arm and lifted him to his feet.

"You're the best I've ever fought you're a far better man then those in the Greek army except maybe Odysseus. Goodbye Prince of Troy."

With that Achilles hopped onto his chariot and sped off as fast as his horses could go.

**Hector's POV**

An exhausted Hector was waiting for the sword to come down on him.

_At least it will be painless. I just can't bear to leave Andromache and our son behind. Apollo please help my people._

Hector felt himself being pulled to his feet. He dimly heard Achilles mutter something about being a good fighter and a good man. Then Achilles was riding away towards his camp.

He was stunned.

_I'm supposed to be dead. Why aren't I dead?_

Hector slowly turned around he found the great wooden doors opening for him.

When he entered he saw his beloved Andromache running towards him and he felt her loving arms embracing him with all her strength.

"I thought I would never see you again," he whispered.

She didn't reply, but the tears of happiness that had started flowing down her cheeks were more then enough for him.

**Achilles POV**

Achilles drove his chariot back into the camp.

Before Eudoras could greet him he said, "Pack the ships and ready the men. We leave tonight."

"Yes my lord. And I'm sorry about Patroclus. I hope I never disappoint you again."

"I have been the disappointment. He wanted to fight and I didn't let him, that was what drove him into battle."

Eudoras didn't reply he simply grabbed the horses' reigns and started to lead them away.

Achilles walked into his tent to find Bresies sitting on the ground and crying.

Her sobbing increased when she saw him enter the tent.

"You killed him. You killed my cousin, the heir to the Trojan throne, my best friend you killed him. How could you?"

"I didn't kill him. He's alive."

Bresies' eyes filled with hope for a few seconds but that glimmer quickly faded, "Don't lie to me. You've already gone back on your promise to not kill any more men. You said that you would leave this war behind. You claim to care about me yet you do so many things to hurt me. Am I just one of the women you keep for one week then get tired of and through away? Do you tell every girl that crosses your path that you care for her just to get her into your bed? "

"Bresies I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it, I've already heard enough."

Bresies stood and rushed to the tent opening only too stop when she looked outside.

"Why are your men readying the ship?"

Achilles sighed, "I am leaving like I promised. What I wish to know is if you will leave as well. So will you Bresies? Will you go to Greece with me?"

Bresies turned to face him, "Tell me the truth. Did you kill Hector?"

"No. I promise you I didn't. I was going too but then I realized that I didn't really want to kill him and anyway I couldn't hurt you. I'd rather die then hurt you."

Bresies thought a moment, "I'll go with you. But before I leave I need to speak with my family. I need to talk to them, to tell them I'm still alive."

Achilles considered this, "Fine. I'll have one of my men escort you on a chariot. You can talk to your family and collect your belongings. But please be back before sunset. For I wish to leave as soon as we can."

Bresies nodded then gave Achilles a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ears.

"But don't tell the men. They'll think that I'm going soft and I can't have that."

Bresies chuckled, "Alright I won't tell them why I'm going to Troy. I'll just say you wanted to save money on buying me clothes so you sent me to collect some."

"That would be wonderful," Achilles said before he bent down and gave her a long passionate kiss.

After about a minute or two they pulled away.

"I'll go inside and start packing for when we go. You talk to whoever is escorting me to Troy."

"Yes my lady," said Achilles as he did a mock bow to Bresies.

Bresies laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm, "Don't be silly. We don't have much time if we need to get everything done before sunset."

"Alright, alright. You pack and I'll talk to the men and get someone to take you to Troy."

Achilles left Bresies in the tent to talk to his men.

"Eudoras."

"Yes my lord. Can I do something for you?"

"I need you to bring Bresies to Troy on one of the chariots. She is going to be collecting some things and talking to her family. Stay with her and bring her back when she's done."

"Yes my lord. I'll get a chariot ready."

"Good. She should be ready in about half an hour. She's just packing some of my things."

Eudoras nodded an amused look on his face.

"Alright what is it?" asked Achilles slightly annoyed.

"You actually care about a woman. This is the first woman that you've cared about, besides your mother. You're getting soft."

"Eudoras get the chariot ready. And be quiet about this event."

"Yes sir," Eudoras said still looking very amused.

Achilles rolled his eyes.

**Bresies' POV**

Bresies was humming contently as she rolled up the furs that Achilles and her used as a bed and covers.

_I'm going to talk with my family in Troy and then I'm going to live with Achilles in Greece. We'll get married and have children and all the other things a happy married couple does. Things I'd never be able to do as a priestess._

"My lady?"

Bresies turned to see Eudoras at the tent flap.

"Yes Eudoras. Can I do something for you?"

"I'm to escort you to Troy. Are you ready to go?"

Bresies quickly looked over the tent she'd gotten mostly everything and the rest she could do when she got back.

"Yes. Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Like it, hate it? Review and tell me.

And if you like this check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people!

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'm really glad that you like the story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did but I don't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hectors Pov 

Hector was standing on his balcony looking out to the see. It was an hour after his fight with Achilles and he was still registering the fact that he was alive.

_Why didn't he kill me? What changed his mind?_

There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Paris.

"Father wants to speak with us both. I think it's urgent."

Hector nodded and followed his brother down the hallway to the throne room.

When they entered the huge room they found there father all alone sitting on his throne. When he saw his sons enter he stood.

"I realized today that this war has gone far enough. My son almost died before my eyes today and I can't let it happen again. I want peace brought to our lands. Either we make peace with Agamemnon or we find away to drive them out without losing an amazing number of men. This war has gone far enough."

"Father the only way we can get Agamemnon too back down is too submit too his command. We can't let that happen. We can't let that man control our country. And we won't be able too knock them out. They have too many men. We won't be able to win this war anytime soon," said Paris.

Hector was shocked. _Were did that come from?_

"Apollo watches over us son. We will find a way to win this war."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A small message boy came in.

"Your majesties. There is a Greek chariot at the gate requesting entrance. The gatekeeper doesn't know what to do. He was wondering if you could come to advise him."

Priam sighed, "Hector, Paris you go with him. I'm too exhausted."

As Hector and Paris walked towards the large city doors Hector wondered what was going on.

_Maybe it's Achilles wanting too fight me again and this time actually wanting to kill me. For some reason I wouldn't be surprised. In fact nothing would surprise me now._

But when Hector saw who it was he realized how surprised he could still be.

Bresies' Pov 

As the gates of Troy opened Bresies took in a deep breath.

This is it. I get to come home and see my family again. Even if only for a short while.

"Bresies?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hector Paris."

Bresies jumped of the chariot and ran into the open arms of both her cousins.

"I missed you so much," she said as if she wanted the whole world to hear.

"What happened? We thought you were dead along with the priests. I didn't get time to search the temple for you but I just assumed," said Hector his surprise wasn't at all hidden from his voice.

"Are you alright?" Paris' concerned voice asked.

"I'm fine. The most I got were some minor cuts. I got lucky though if it weren't for Achilles I would be branded, raped, and possible dead."

"Achilles?" both of the brothers said simultaneously.

"O right. You probably want to hear the story."

"Yes we do," they said together.

"You two are starting to scare me. When did you start talking alike?"

"When we realized our cousin was alive," said Paris. Hector nodded.

"Fine. But can we talk about this some were else and with some of the others. I only have a few hours before I need to go and I also have to collect some of my things."

The brothers both looked at her confused.

"Also can you take care of Eudoras and the horse?"

"Who?"

Eudoras spoke up, "I'm Eudoras I don't really need anything. If you want my lady I can come back in a few hours if you want."

"No, no stay. Give the horse a break, get something to eat. You brought our cousin back to Troy you should be rewarded," said Paris who seemed to be very happy having his cousin and best friend back.

Eudoras looked confused, "Thank you my lord."

Paris just nodded then started to drag Bresies away a huge grin plastered on his face.

Hectors Pov 

Hector gestured at one of the soldiers, "You make sure that the horse is taken care of and that this man gets something to eat. Then bring him to the grand hall. I would like to speak to him."

The soldier nodded then went to work.

Hector turned to follow his younger brother and cousin.

And I thought that I had gotten all the surprises I could handle.

When Hector entered the throne room he found Bresies being hugged by Priam, Andromache, and Helen all at the same time.

"I can't believe you're alive. We all thought you were dead. I'm so happy," said Andromache in a rush.

"Bresies I think what we all want to know is what happened to you?" said Helen.

Paris nodded, "Yes particularly about what you said earlier."

Bresies just nodded, "Everyone's here so I can tell you now. You might want to sit down it's a long story."

When everyone had found a place to sit Bresies began to tell her story.

Bresies' Pov 

"On the day that the Greeks attacked and conquered the beach I was in the temple praying. When the Myrmidons sacked Apollo's temple they took me to the tent of their leader Achilles."

There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone listened to the story.

"The men thought that I could 'amuse' Achilles. When I first met him I thought that he was a cold, heartless monster whose only talent is killing and womanizing. So when Agamemnon sent for him I was relieved because he had just untied my wrists. I tried to escape. But some of Agamemnon's men captured me and brought me to his tent. And Achilles was going to fight Agamemnon's men to get me back but I screamed about too many men dying that day and not wanting anyone dying for me. So he threatened Agamemnon and then left."

Paris spoke, "But I thought you said that Achilles saved you from being branded, raped, and possibly killed. If he left you too Agamemnon then-"

Hector cut him off, "Let her finish."

"Thank you. Anyway that was just the first twenty minutes of me being captured. Well that night Agamemnon had some 'important business' that he had too attend too so he didn't force me to do anything. But the next morning he tried to kiss me so I spit in his face. He slapped me then left. But when they had come back after losing the battle Agamemnon was so furious that he was about to hit me. However he lowered his arm and decided to give me to some of his men."

Bresies shuddered remembering those men.

"The men were having some fun pushing me around and grabbing me in well areas. But they decided that they wanted to brand me a Greek slave. When I tried to fight back it only got worse. I had lost all hope that things could get better when the men that were holding me up dropped me and I fell. I heard a man shriek in pain and one fall to the ground. Suddenly strong arms were picking me up and carrying me away from the men."

Bresies smiled a bit remembering how Achilles' arms felt around her.

"I thought that this man was by guardian angel, until it turned out to be Achilles. He tried to help me clean the cuts the men had given me but I didn't let him. And he talked to me and listened to me. I thought that he was a dumb brute who's only talent was killing but I was wrong, was wise almost. He went to sleep that night without even trying to touch me."

Bresies stopped not exactly sure if she should go on.

"Continue Bresies," said Helen.

Bresies nodded, "That night I almost killed him. He had left a dagger just lying around; I could have killed him right there. But he wasn't asleep like I thought he was. When I thought he would be afraid for his life he just told me to do it. That if we all die it doesn't matter if it's today of fifty years from now. Then he kissed me and we…."

Bresies' voice trailed off.

While Priam and Andromache looked horrified, Helen and Paris looked amused, and Hectors face showed no sign of what he was feeling.

Andromache spoke first, "So you gave up your virginity."

Bresies just nodded.

"Hector you owe me ten gold nobles," stated Paris.

"What? Were you two betting about whether or not I'd fail in being a priestess?"

Paris nodded, "Basically."

"What is wrong with you two?"

"So tell me was this around three days ago?"

"Actually it was four days ago."

"Pay up Helen," said Andromache.

"WHAT? You've been betting too?"

"Yes but we bet on how long you would last before giving it away not if you would or not."

Bresies rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Well now that I'm done my story I'm going to collect my things."

"Bresies you're not done the story. Why are you here? Why do you have to collect your things? What happened after that night?" Paris stated.

Bresies mentally slapped herself.

"Right. Well I fell in love with Achilles, today he asked me too go with him to Greece, I agreed, and I'm just here to tell you that I'm alive and collect some things before we leave tonight."

"Wait you're going to Greece with Achilles?" said Helen.

"Yes. We leave later on tonight. I asked him if I could come here before we left and he agreed. But I have to be back at the Greek camp before sundown."

The entire room was silent.

"Bresies are you sure about this? It's your choice but are you sure you've thought it all over?" asked Hector.

"Hector I love him. Would you have left Troy for Andromache?"

"Well yes but-"

"And Paris would you have left for Helen?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then don't you see. If you love someone then you would do anything to be with that person. That's why I have to go. He loves me too, he promised not to fight anymore. And I know that if I didn't go with him I would regret it for the rest of my life. Don't you understand?"

All was quiet.

Finally Paris spoke, "Bresies I honestly can't say that I approve of you going with him but if you love him and trust him then I won't stop you. We all love you and if going with him is what you want then we'll let you."

"Thank you. I need to collect some of my things. We leave before sunset so I have to get it done soon."

"I'll help you get ready," said Helen.

"Me too," Andromache stated.

Hectors Pov 

When the women had left Hector, Paris, and Priam started to talk.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not sure if we can trust this Achilles. After all he almost killed Hector earlier on today."

"This is Bresies' choice. We can't force her too stay," stated Paris.

"Actually we could but we're just not going too. And with Achilles gone we might be able to take the Greek army," observed Hector.

"I don't know how many surprised my old body can take now."

"Don't worry father they'll be able to take many more. I'm going to go speak with the man who brought Bresies here. Maybe he can tell us about what's happening."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay I had a bit of trouble finishing that off but I did it.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Queen Arwen: I knew you would like the fact that Hector is alive. I love all the characters and didn't want to see them die so VOILA I have this story. Thanks.

Evanescent Dawn: Yes it's AU. When are you going to update your story? I love it SO much. Well whenever you update you can be assured I'll be reviewing. Thanks for reading by the way.

me: Interesting name. Thanks for reading.

Celebwen Telcontar: You're right Odysseus was awesome. And the whole what happens with the family. Well if you're reading this you know. And about the ramblings don't worry I go into some myself.

Sun: You want it too become Pg-13? Cool now I don't have to worry. And I updated as soon as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hectors POV**  
Brisies' escort was finished eating by the time Hector reached him.

"Sorry it took so long. Brisies was just telling us what's been happening with her over the past few days."

The man nodded.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Eudoras. I'm a myrmidon."

Hector nodded, "What does Achilles plan on doing?"

"He wishes to set sail for Greece before sundown. After that I don't know. But I can assure you that he is very fond of the lady. He has a look in his eyes whenever he sees her. A glowing look. It is actually rather scary to see him that way."

Hector chuckled, "I'll bet."

"I can assure you that your, umm sister?"

"Cousin."

"Right. I can assure you that your cousin will be perfectly safe Prince Hector. If anyone tried to hurt her they'd be dead in three seconds."

Hector nodded.

"If anything ever happens, if Brisies ever needs our help. Come to us. I'll tell the guards that you are welcome here."

"Certainly prince."

**Brisies' POV**

Brisies, Helen, and Andromache were in what used to be Brisies' room. They were putting some robes in a woven bag.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your robes. I didn't have many being I was a priestess."

Helen chuckled, "Was is the key word in that sentence."

Andromache snickered as well.

"I don't see what you think is so funny."

"Well Brisies we just knew that you wouldn't make it as a priestess. What's funny is the fact it was so obvious."

Brisies sighed.

"How was it obvious?"

"When you were younger you couldn't wait to find a man and get married. We just didn't think that you would give up on that so fast."

Brisies shrugged.

"We're really going to miss you Brisies. We might never see you again."

Brisies sighed she had thought about this already.

"It's true we might never see each other again. Although I have a strong feeling that we will. But even if we don't I'll hold all of you in my heart."

The three of them came in for a big hug.

**Helen's POV**

Helen watched as the chariot that Brisies was riding disappeared into the distance.

Paris was standing behind her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you and Brisies became good friends over the few days you knew each other. Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine."

Helen nodded although she had a strange feeling that Brisies was going to be in danger very soon.

Achilles' POV 

Achilles watched as Eudoras' chariot entered the camp.

For some reason Achilles had been worried that Brisies would stay with her family but when he saw her on the back of the chariot his worries ceased.

_Who would have thought that I would become so nervous about a woman?_

Brisies jumped into his arms and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Are you happy about something?"

"Yes. I'm going with you to Greece. I've never been out of Troy before so this will be something new."

"You'll love Phtia. It's absolutely beautiful. You'll love my mother two."

"I hope your family will like me."

"They will. The men are almost finished so we should be leaving in about an hour."

Brisies nodded her head, "What do you want to do until then?"

Achilles shrugged, "Want to go for a walk?"

She nodded, "That sounds good."

**Brisies' POV**

The sun had set and the sky had started to produce stars when Brisies and Achilles arrived back at the ship.

"We're ready to go my lord."

"Good. Brisies will you just give me a second I want to talk to my men."

Brisies nodded and walked a few meters away.

I can't believe I'm going. I'm leaving Troy to go with Achilles. I'm sure we'll come back when the war is finished. By then we'll be married and I might be pregnant or already born Achilles a little one. What beautiful children we'll have.

A cruel voice and a large, strong hand twisting her arm behind her back interrupted Brisies' thoughts.

"Going somewhere?"

Brisies recognized the voice and screamed.

**Achilles POV**

Achilles heard Brisies' scream.

He turned to see Agamemnon twisting Brisies' arm around her back and sneering at Achilles.

Achilles drew his sword and started towards Agamemnon until he drew a dagger and placed it on Brisies' neck.

"Did you plan on going somewhere Achilles?"

"Why yes I planned on going home. I will no longer fight in this war."

Agamemnon chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think so Achilles. I can tell by the way that you look at her that you won't go home without the Trojan whore here. So I'll be taking her. If you leave I'll beat her, torture her, and rape her then I'll give her to the men and this time you won't be there to protect her will you? But if you stay she'll be safe. I'll treat her like a queen until the war is over after which I'll give her back to you. So it's your choice."

Achilles was furious.

_How dare he. I swear I'll have my revenge._

"If you lay one hand on her Agamemnon I swear I'll kill you."

"So what is your decision?"

"I'll stay. But be warned I am not going to let you get away with this."

Agamemnon smirked, "Good answer Achilles. Now you and your men will set your tents back up and I'll take this pretty little thing with me to my tent."

Brisies struggled against Agamemnon's hold but was not able to free herself.

"Interesting that you picked one with a spirit Achilles. I really thought that you would want a tame one who you could take whenever you wanted."

Tears were starting to form in Brisies' eyes.

Agamemnon laughed cruelly, "Why the tears my dear? You're going to be living like a queen while Achilles fights in the war. No more living in a dirty tent with those disgusting robes. I'll provide you with new ones of course. Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

Achilles anger could have been seen from miles away.

"Be careful Agamemnon. If I were you I would watch my steps."

Agamemnon just grinned and let Brisies away with the dagger still at her neck.

When he was out of earshot Achilles turned to talk to his men.

"Any ideas on how to get her back and then leave?"

Eudoras spoke up, "I have one. I just hopped we weren't going to use our resources so soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

What do you guys think? PLEASE review!

I only got a review from one person. Is my story that bad?

Priestess of the Myrmidon: I'm really bad at grammar so I will probably make lots of mistakes like that. It's Brisies okay thanks I'll remember that. What do you mean POV is I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Well Eudorus what's your plan?"

"Well when I brought the lady too the city I had a talk with Hector. He said if Brisies ever needs help then he will help us. If I can sneak up to Troy then we'll be able to work out a way to get her back."

Achilles was reluctant to go to Hector for help, "Eudorus I'm not sure. How can Hector help us?"

"Well we can arrange for the Trojans to attack the camp. Then we join the Trojans and take the camp then you get Brisies back."

"I suppose that will work. Fine you'll go later on tonight. I'll talk to Odysseus he'll be able to think of some ideas. Eudorus you'll have to find another way to get to Troy because the men might see a chariot."

"My lord maybe we can walk. You and I could both go. Then we can plan together."

Achilles nodded, "I'll ask Odysseus to join us. We'll get rid of Agamemnon once and for all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brisies didn't even try to contain her fear.

Agamemnon dragged her across the beach.

"Hurry up. I want to get back to my tent. Let's get you out of those old robes. I think I have some that will fit you. Besides that green color looks horrible on you."

"This robe may not be the most beautiful ever but it suits me fine. And I won't wear anything that you have come in contact with."

Agamemnon slapped her.

"Be careful about what you say. Remember I can end your life if I want too."

"But if you harm me you no longer have a bargaining chip to keep Achilles loyal to you."

"True. But you are to be my slave until I win this war. And when you're my slave you will do what I tell you too. And I'm saying that you're going to wear the robes I have selected for you."

"Why do you care how I dress?"

"Just because I can not touch you doesn't mean I can not look at you. And besides you will serve drinks during my meetings with the other kings and you are to look presentable."

Brisies' shivered. This man could do some terrible things so her and she didn't want that to happen.

As he dragged her towards the ship that served as his tent Brisies remembered the last time that someone had dragged her there.

Brisies could feel people watching her and when she looked around she could see the soldiers looking at her with lust.

_Apollo please protect me. Even thought Agamemnon can't hurt me doesn't mean that his men won't try to. Please help Achilles, help him think of a way to free me._

Agamemnon shoved her into a small room. The room had a small bed and chest besides that is was completely empty.

"You will stay here. Guards will be posted at you door to keep you from escaping. I have put some robes in the chest. Put one on. When I want you to serve drinks then I will send for you."

With that he stormed out of the room.

The tears that Brisies had been keeping in escaped.

_So much for our perfect life. O please Achilles save me from this monster._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hector was holding Astyanax in his arms as Andromache stood beside him. They were on the balcony looking out at the sea.

"I love you Hector. And your son loves you. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you."

"I love both of you Andromache. And I promise I will always be there for you. I won't let anyone harm you."

Andromache smiled and stared into her husband's eyes.

They shared a quick kiss before looking back at the horizon.

In the dark of night Andromache saw movement.

"Hector am I seeing things or are some people out there?"

Hector stared into the dark until he also saw movement.

"I see it. I'm going to warn the guard. It might be a surprise ambush."

"I don't think so I think there are only a few men out there. But you probably should warn them."

Hector handed Astyanax back to his wife then kissed her before running off.

When Hector reached the gate he found the gatekeepers conferring with three hooded men.

When they saw their prince the guards straightened up in a salute.

"What's the problem?"

"These men here claim they are your friends and that you told them that they are welcome here. We weren't sure what to do."

One of the men pulled their hood down to reveal Brisies' friend Eudorus.

"I'm sorry that I'm back so soon. But things have taken a turn for the worst. My master's plans to return home were not successful and he needs your assistance.

Hector nodded, "Who are these men that accompany you."

"This is Odysseus of Ithaca," said Eudorus when Odysseus pulled down his hood.

Hector nodded his head in respect to the king who was commonly known as brilliant.

"And this is my master Achilles. I believe you've met," he said as Achilles pulled his hood off.

Hector and Achilles stood still for a few moments before Achilles finally gave in, "Good fight today."

Hector nodded, "Yes it was."

Odysseus spoke, "I know that you two have some conflicts with each other but we have more important matters at hand."

Achilles nodded, "We have come to work out an arrangement. We all detest Agamemnon and we want to see him fall."

"I thought you were leaving with my cousin."

Achilles nodded, "That's what we had planned. Until Agamemnon kidnapped her, he says that if I leave he'll beat her, rape her, and then give her to his men. If I stay and fight he'll take care of her until the end of the war."

"Then why are you here?"

"We want to help you sack the Greek army. We might be able to think of a way that we can take them without them knowing that we're helping. We can rescue Brisies and you will win the war."

Hector nodded, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
I love reviews and I got a lot this time so I'm happy!   
Priestess of the Myrmidon: O that's what you meant. Okay then I won't use POV then. I'll just change scenes. Glad you liked it.   
Sara: I'm glad you liked it! Please keep reading.   
Evanescent Dawn: Okay good. Grrrrr school is evil, but not as evil as Miss Dreise. She is just, she's, she's so evil I can't find the right words. Glad you liked it. I hate Agamemnon whenever he comes on in the movie I mentally beat him up so he's unconscious then throw him in a river. Sigh then Brad Pitt and I start making out and then me and Orlando Bloom. Oops I've said too much. Bye bye. 

love-shannen: Okay thanks for the advice. The whole thing about not enough moments between those three is because they didn't really want to admit it as I stated in this chapter. Glad you wrote me a review.

Queen Arwen: I know Hector RULES! And Brisies would have really not been good as a Priestess I mean she fell in love with Achilles so fast. Achilles with his gorgeous tanned body, and golden locks, and beautiful blue eyes, and such a good warrior, and his sexy voice. Okay maybe no one has noticed but I'm in LOVE with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom. Orlando with his-WAIT snap out of it Erin. Okay I'm fine now. See you later.

me: Maybe when I respond I should call write you instead of me. HA HA. Okay that was actually pretty lame. Well I'm going on with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people!

Spring break is almost here! Yay!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Hector led the three Greeks to one of the largest chambers in the city.

"I'll be back soon I just need to get my father, brother, and some others."

When Hector had exited the room he sighed.

I can't believe this. Just earlier today Achilles and I were fighting each other. Now we're making deals on how Troy can win this war. Man if Brisies' life weren't at stake I would throw these men out of here in a heartbeat.

Hector found his brother sitting cross-legged on his balcony. His hands were placed on his knees with the palm up and his eyes were closed. His face was completely blank. His hair, which was normally loose, was tied behind him. He looked like his spirit had left his body.

"Paris I hate to bother you but you need to come with me."

Paris seemed to be in another world and didn't hear Hector.

"Paris. Paris can you hear me?"

When no reply came Hector walked up to his brother slowly and shook him out of his trance.

Paris' eyes snapped open. He looked around and sighed when he saw his brother.

"What did you do that for?"

"To get your attention. What were you doing?"

"Meditating. It's a great way to relief stress."

"Well after this war is over I'll have to start it. But the war isn't over yet. Now come on."

"Were are we going?"

"You'll see. We have to find father."

They found King Priam conversing with Tecton (A/N I know that Tecton died when Achilles and the Myrmidon took Apollo's temple but I couldn't remember what the name for the General who gives Priam war advice so I'm saying that this is it. Sorry if you're mad.)

"Father we need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"That's what I want to know. Just tell us Hector."

"I don't know all the details all I know is that it's serious. So will you just come? And Tecton you should come two."

Priam, Paris, and Tecton followed Hector to one of his largest chambers.

"Now this might shock you but PLEASE don't overreact."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris was very curious about what or who was in Hector's chamber.

"O just let us in. What is this big secret?"

Hector opened the door to reveal three men.

One Paris recognized as Brisies' friend Eudorus, one had his hood pulled over his head, and the last he didn't recognize at all.

"Well you all know Eudorus," said Hector.

"This is Odysseus King of Ithaca," Hector pointed to the one that Paris had no familiarity with.

"And this is Achilles," said Hector as Achilles' hood went down.

Paris' eyes went wide.

"Brisies' umm, friend Achilles?"

"Yes that Achilles."

"The Achilles who, umm, you spent some time with this morning."

"Yes that Achilles."

"The Achilles who…"

Achilles was growing restless, "Yes I'm that Achilles. The Achilles who is your cousin Brisies' lover and who almost killed Hector this morning. Now while you're trying to get over your shock of seeing me Brisies' life is in danger."

The thought of his cousin being in any harm snapped Paris out of his trance.

"What happened?"

"My men and I were about to leave. Brisies was walking a few meters away when Agamemnon got a hold of her. He's holding her in his tent and if I leave he'll take it out on her. If we want to see her alive again my men and I need to fight. So we've come to work out a plan."

Paris sighed.

I'm going to have to meditate twice instead of once from now on.

Priam spoke up, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not any genius ones right now. We're thinking that we can tip you off about every attack the Greeks are going to make on you so you'll always be prepared. That way the Greeks will continue losing soldiers. Eventually you'll stage a huge attack against the Greeks. When Agamemnon is out fighting you can have a small amount of soldiers sneak behind the camp and rescue Brisies from Agamemnon's tent. As soon as Brisies is free my men and Achilles' men will start fighting the Greeks," said Odysseus.

Priam nodded, "Good plan. We're going to need some slippery men to get behind the camp though."

"I suggest that we send only one man back there. He'll have to be small, sneaky, and good with at least two weapons," said Tecton.

"Shame we can't send Hector," Paris remarked.

"Why can't we send Hector?"

"Because he'll be too noticeable. We need to send in someone that they won't expect."

Achilles nodded, "Maybe someone who they think is a coward and won't be able to do anything. Someone that none of the Greeks will go against because they'll find him useless."

Paris put his chin in his hand not aware that everyone was looking at him.

"Now who can we send? Hector you know the army best who do you suggest?"

Paris looked up to find all the men staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Someone they won't expect Paris. Think about it," said Hector.

Understanding registered in Paris' face.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"We should send you."

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't be able to do it. You saw what Menelaus did to me and he was one man. How am I supposed to go up against an army?"

"I'll help you improve and you can take your bow that will help."

"Hector do you really think that I will be able to get in, get Brisies, and get out without either me or Brisies getting hurt?"

Hector nodded, "If we train hard you'll be able to."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brisies opened the small chest that she had been provided. Inside she found some woman's robes.

Brisies slipped a simple black robe that fitted her perfectly.

I don't exactly look like a Trojan Princess but I haven't really been living like one the last few days.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer before entering.

"King Agamemnon had sent for you. He wishes to show you too the rest of the Kings and then you are to serve drinks to them."

_Should I go with the guard willingly or should I stay put until forced to go? _

"Come on girly," said the guard before grabbing her arm roughly.

_I guess I don't have a choice now,_ she thought as the man dragged her to wherever Agamemnon was.

Brisies heard Agamemnon's disgusting voice floating around the corner.

"You ask me how I kept Achilles from leaving. Well I'll show you. Guards."

Two guards grabbed Brisies, who was struggling to get free, and pulled her into a large room where the kings were gathering.

She could feel all the eyes on her.

"This beautiful young maiden was captured when Achilles sacked the temple of Apollo. It seems that Achilles actually started to care about her. So she'll be staying with me until the end of the war."

A grunt of laughter went up around the room.

"Where is Odysseus?"

"His men stated that he was not to be disturbed. Apparently he got injured yesterday and has not recovered yet."

Agamemnon nodded his head, "Understandable. Now you girl fetch us some drinks and then perhaps you'll dance for us."

All the kings grinned and looked at her with lust.

Brisies shuddered, _O please Achilles help me._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Queen Arwen: Deal. Eric Bana is cute but just not my type of guy! Glad you liked it. 

Cissa: Thank you. Glad you liked it! You like my men? Well be careful girl they're MINE! ALL MINE!

ChiBi BluEStaR: Well that name is hard to type. Really you wish the movie were like this? Wow! I feel so loved.

Sara: More detail. Got it. Thanks for reviewing.

Celebwen Telcontar: I wouldn't really call them friends yet. They're more like acquaintances. Yes that works. I hate him two. GRR. Glad you like.

Kim: Ya I can't wait to finish this story so I can do something to Agamemnon.

tankbbq: Well you know a little bit more now don't you.

ladyvanity: Well from now on I'll try adding more emotion. I'm glad you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people!

I know it took me a lot longer to write this chapter but eventually I did. I would have updated earlier but I went to Toronto to see Mama Mia! It was SO good.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Brisies saw something gleaming out of the corner of her eye. She was pouring wine into the goblets that she had been given when she saw the knife. Quick as a flash she snatched it and hid it up the sleeve of her robe.

"Girl have you finished pouring the wine? We gave you a goblet for every king that was present."

"I'm almost finished," she said as she hastily finished pouring.

"Finally," said the guard as she carried the tray out of what served as a kitchen. "Now just offer one to every king in the room. Serve King Agamemnon first because he is the high king."

Brisies nodded afraid that if she opened her mouth her tongue would betray her.

She stepped into the large room and quietly approached Agamemnon, who took his time choosing which drink to take.

When he had finally finished she went of to serve another king. When she reached the end of the line she left to grab a bottle so she could refill some glasses. After a while Brisies saw someone enter the tent.

"Odysseus you're here," cried Agamemnon who had, had a rather large amount to drink.

"I recovered from my injury earlier then expected and decided to come and see why you held this meeting."

"Well we were just discussing the current events of the war. Girl go and fetch Odysseus some wine."

Brisies just nodded.

Odysseus is Achilles' friend. You do not need to fear him. Maybe he can deliver a message to him.

When she had fetched Odysseus some wine she tried to slip silently out of the room without anyone noticing her.

"Lord Agamemnon didn't you promise us that the girl would dance?" asked a particularly drunk and ugly king.

"Why yes I did. Come on girl dance for us."

Brisies shivered with fear.

"Forgive me my lord but-"

Brisies was relieved when she was cut of by a loud fearful cry, "The Trojans are attacking."

Immediately all of the kings started to move as fast as they could. Several guards and soldiers rushed into the room. The entire room was full and everyone was running around trying to find out what to do. All except Odysseus who looked rather calm in all the chaos.

In all the confusion Brisies didn't see Odysseus come up behind her until he had slipped a dagger into her hand.

"Be careful," he whispered into her ear before dashing out of the ship.

Brisies didn't notice someone grabbing her arm until she had been dragged out of the chaos and was being led to her room.

"Stay here," said a gruff voice before the door was slammed shut.

Brisies sank to her knees.

"Apollo. Please protect my people, protect Achilles, and protect Hector."

Brisies examined the knife she had stolen and the dagger that Odysseus had given her.

The knife was blunt and wouldn't be able to help her much if she had to use it but the dagger was magnificent. It was small with a complex design on the hilt. It was so sharp it could cut a hair in half. It had come in a sheath and also had a strap so she could hide it on her arm or her leg. Brisies strapped the dagger onto her left arm.

"Thank you Odysseus and Achilles. You may have just saved my life."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Achilles chuckled silently as he pretended to lead his men into battle.

When he and Odysseus had returned from Troy they had, had all of their men draw small yellow A's on their shields. If a Trojan saw this sign they knew that if they attacked them they were not to kill them.

_All we have to do is pick of the odd Greek now and then and make it look like we're fighting the Trojans._

Everything was going according to plan. As long as it stayed that way they would win this war.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris had stayed back so he could train with the sword. Achilles' friend Eudorus had stayed behind to help him. The two were currently 'dueling' as the Myrmidon gave him advice.

"Don't switch sword hands unless your one arm is so tired you can't lift it."

Paris nodded as he blocked a blow to his right and then went in for a chop at the leg.

"Try and keep your eyes on your opponents eyes. They usually say what they'll do next. So you also have to make sure that he can't read your eyes."

Paris nodded. He saw Eudorus' sword coming in at his left and quickly brought his sword up to block it. When the two swords had clanged together Paris quickly slid his sword down the other and lightly tapped Eudorus' fingers with the side of his blade.

"If this were real I could have just cut your fingers off."

"I'm impressed. You noticed how I curl my two fingers and thumb over the top of my hilt and you used that against me. You learnt my style and used it for your own benefit. Now you'll have to practice against more men and try to pick up on their styles as fast as you can. We'll do that until you can pick up their style as soon as you begin fighting them. Then you will be able to enter the Greek camp."

Paris smiled, dodged a blow, and went in for a strike.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Hector led his troops into battle he saw Achilles pretending to lead his men.

_At least I hope he's pretending. What if this is all a scheme that he thought up so they could win. What if Brisies wasn't really taken by Agamemnon and this is all a trick so they could learn about the attacks that we are going to make on them._

When the Trojan troops met up with the Greeks Hector didn't have anymore time to think. As he slit the throat of a Greek he saw Achilles dueling with a Trojan however instead of killing him he quickly turned around and cut the head of a Greek clean of his head.

_You'll have to trust him for now. If he gives you any reason not to trust him we'll deal with that later._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

tankbbg: I can't wait to kill that man. I think I'm just going to pop into my own story grab the knife and kill him. YAY! (Does happy dance.) Okay in all seriousness I really do hate him and I can't wait to kill him off. That's right he's going to DIE!   
lily: I'm really glad you like it. Thanks.   
Priestess of the Myrmidon: Oops I let a little modern lingo slip in. I actually noticed that when I was rereading my story and I was slapping myself. Glad you like it.   
skipster-chic: I'm glad you think it is interesting. 

love-shannen: Glad you liked this chapter. Here is your update.


End file.
